Battle: Yaichi vs Heiwa Senju
Yaichi is walking to a hotel that is about another 5 miles away and he thinks, "Well I haven't had a fight in a while, I need to test out some new techniques." Heiwa counted his footsteps and spun his sword at the same time, He needed to learn Genjutsu and if he did than his powers would reach a new height. Heiwa clapped his hands and a branch rose out from underneath him and he spied the area looking for danger of course. The Wood Release was a gift even though, he was kidnapped and injected with Hashirama's DNA. Heiwa moved his hands swiftly and than branch moved forward. Manipulating the Wood was a positive side for Heiwa and the negative was if he used a lot of the Wood Release he would get tired Quick. "Hmm, I just felt someone's chakra in use, maybe I should go ask him if he wants to join our group." With that, Yaichi then heads off to where he felt the chakra from. Heiwa and the branch moved in sync, Heiwa jumped off and the branch disappeared inside the ground. He leaped from tree to tree and spotted a young man about the same age as him walking. Heiwa jumped out in front of him and landed with grace. " Who must you be, My name is Heiwa....Heiwa Senju. " , Heiwa eyes closed and he opened tham and it showed the passion and fiery desires he had. "My name is Yaichi and you were the chakra I felt earlier, I'm glad that you came to me. Now to business, I am apart of this group and we are recruiting, you should join." " What's in it for me " ,Heiwa turned his head and thought about all the possibilities of joining a group. Could this be a new Akatsuki or a vigilante group either one was good. Heiwa stepped closer to the mysterious boy who was offering him a request into his group "We aren't that much like the Akatsuki, we are a group f strong ninja though, but in order to get in I have to see you skills then determine if you can join. If you die then oh well." Heiwa would challenge him and see his skills, If he was the leader than this would be good. Heiwa went through his hands motion's quick and yelled, " Wood Release: WOOD VINE THROW!!!! " , A branch swung out and attacked Yaichi and another branch swung out. A log replaced Heiwa and he appeared on top of Yaichi his fist lighting up blue and crashing down on Yaichi. Yaichi stood still not moving 1 inch, the branches hit him and he falls to pieces. Heiwa could probably see what was going on, but since he was coming from on top of Yaichi, Heiwa's momentum was too great to stop, so he just hits the ground. Then Yaichi comes from some bushes and kicks him across his body. Heiwa felt the blow and dropped back about 20 ft., Heiwa attacked quickly and shot out at Yaichi and whispered something to himself, 10 Heiwa's jumped out and were all preparing to use their powered up fists in order to punch Yaichi. Heiwa hid behind the bush and breathed heavy and quick. The first Heiwa punched Yaichi in the jaw and the others pushed forward. Yaichi gets punched and gets sent flying to a tree where he recovers, but right when he was punched, he put a paper bomb on the clone that punched him, Yaichi makes it explodes which kills all the clones. Then Yaichi opens his mouth and out comes a clone of him self. Then they both spit out about 10 snakes each, the snakes spread out to find Heiwa. Heiwa came out from hiding and was standing on a Branch than threw out 10 shurikens each landing on the ground in a circle beside, Yaichi. " Wood Style: Wood Grab Tunichi " , The branch made a arm-like shape and swatted Yaichi than retreated. Heiwa stood there with two wood arms, If the opponent tried to attack it would take the blow. " Bring it ". Yaichi dodges the swat and the clone and the real locate Heiwa because one of the snakes finds Heiwa. The real Yaichi then puts a paper bomb where Heiwa was while the clone leaps up to kick Heiwa. Heiwa flew in the air and a explosion blasted him into the air, He gritted his teeth and went into his pack and threw a paper bomb. Dam I only have to left and they may come in handy later on. Heiwa yelled, " Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall " , Two wooden pillars appear from left and right the wood pillars joined together and were now surrounding, Yaichi. Heiwa shot out his last Paper Bombs and they landed next to Yaichi and exploded. Heiwa knew the attack did not faze him but needed a few seconds to think. Yaichi simply slithers out before the paper bombs explodes, then his clone comes up from above him and kicks him back to the ground. Heiwa hit the ground with a ''Thud ''and than got up quickly, " Wood Release: Wood Forest Destruction " , A branch slowly rose up and Heiwa knew his chakra was burning out quick every time he used big time Wood Release moves. Heiwa moved his hands into the tiger position and a figure made out of Wood appeared. Heiwa fell to his knees and looked up breathing hard, " Get Him " , The Wooden figure kicked out his foot and attacked Yaichi. Yaichi throws a paper bomb a few feet in front of him, then he makes it explode which made the wooden figure loose its footing, then Yaichi throws shuriken at the wooden figure and kills it. Then Yaichi clone comes in behind the real Heiwa and gets ready to kick him in the back of the head. Heiwa ducks Yaichi's foot just barely and had to use his last reserve of chakra to do the move, he already used this but was drained, " Wood Release: Wood Vine Throw " , A giant arm appeared and it swung at Yaichi. Heiwa jumped out and his fist aiming right at Yaichi's face. Yaichi catches the punch, then he grabs a hold of Heiwa and throws him into his own giant arm, which was swinging at Yaichi. Heiwa disappeared and appeared on the tree branch, Heiwa breathed heavily and began to talk, " You are pretty strong, Are you the leader of your group cause I'm interested now?? ". "No, our leader is way stronger than me, I'm just the Co-Leader. I don't know if I should let you join, you seem like your the type to just do something without though as you did in this fight. We need smart and skillful people, you have to skill part, but not the smarts, why should I let you join?" " That was not my full power and if I train my control over the Wood Release would be better, I am also interested in gaining power and I am still young and need more training so by the time I'm 18 well I'll be as strong as a Kage if I really try " , Heiwa stared intently at his opponent. "Hmm, you say that wasn't your full power, well you haven't even seen a quarter of my power yet, and I barely had trouble beating you. But I understand, so we can help you gain power." ''Heiwa thought about the leaf and what they would think of him but he shrugged them off, maybe it was time to go down a different path his path. ''" If you want me in than I'm in " , Heiwa took out a sword. He would make a line across his headband. Yaichi stops him and says, "I told you, we are not like the Akatsuki we don't really have the same goal as the Akatsuki, so keep your headband clear until we achieve our goal." " I accept your offer and am eager to join your group " , Heiwa pursed his lips and his eyes showed the greatness in him. " Shall we head to the hideout if there is one " "Sure." Yaichi then summons a snake, "Hop in the mouth and we will be reversed summoned." They do that and then they are reversed summoned to the hide out. "Well this is the hideout and the other 2 members of the group." Then one of the members takes a drink of water and says, "Who is this you brought bask Yaichi?" "A new member Ritoru. How is that arm of yours?" Yaichi says. "Oh shut up Yaichi." " Hello, my name is Heiwa Senju " , Heiwa was determining what kind of person the other member was, Maybe a sadist or possibly a sociopath but most of those hardly existed so maybe this one was witty and sarcastic. Heiwa looked him up and down. "Yaichi, who is this?" A person says in a deep voice. "Um, this is a new member, Heiwa." Then the person says, "Really? huh, Ritoru, its your turn to find someone." "Yeah Yeah Yeah I will, I might go back and get that dude that did this to my arm." Ritoru says. " Yaichi may I speak to the leader " , Heiwa thought about what he might be tall and lean, small and well-built he barely knew what to think all he had to do was what they said and become stronger. Heiwa thought about the vigilante groups he'd met they were all supposed heroes and stole secretly but these guys were different more maturity and definitely stronger chakra. "Umm Heiwa, the person that just talked is the leader." Yaichi says. The person then walks over Heiwa and says, "My name is Moyasu and I am the leader of Tatakau." " I wish to join your group in order to grow power in exhange for my service, I'm a Senju that posses the Wood Release and am well trained so I think I'd prove valuable especially in clutch moments " , Heiwa kept his face straight and serious no emotions showing just like he was taught. "Oh Wood Release, I really have no use for Wood Release like other people, but ok, lets see what you got." Heiwa smirked and a branch rose from the ground and lifted him up 10ft in the air, " I can do more but this is just a tiny preview that shows just what I could do ", Heiwa moved his hands in a quick motion and a whole group of branches covered Heiwa like a shield and he held it there, " Is that good " .